Calypso's Gangbang
by Lhreader
Summary: Calypso gets more than she wants in the sex department.
1. Calypso

**This is my first one so don't hate on me too bad. I love feedback, tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

Calypso was walking on the beach of Long Island Sound, when she heard Leo and Percy's asinine laughter. This is my chance she thought.

Leo was all talk, he told her, he was going to fuck her, but he never did. Whenever Calypso brought it up, he changed the subject or made a stupid joke. Back in her day when men wanted sex, they just did it, now boys were afraid of something. Anyway Annabeth had told Calypso that Percy _could _fuck, hard, so maybe if Leo saw this he would too. Calypso ran over to some rocks and stuffed her clothes behind them, she rushed over to the water and rubbed it on herself. She sat down near the ocean and flaunted her breasts for them to see as they rounded the corner.

"Oh my gods, look!" Percy exclaimed.

"What- holy shit, is that Calypso?" Leo gasped.

"Hey boys." Calypso flirted.

She was completely naked and she was smoking hot, she sat by the ocean. Her back glistened with salt water.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me hard." she demanded.

She began fingering her pussy, moaning aloud for Percy and Leo to hear. Both of the boys were already hard. Percy pulled off his shorts and started stroking his 11 inch dick.

"Dude, you're huge!" Leo stated in awe.

Percy went over to Calypso, who was near cumming all by herself. Percy grabbed her hand and stopped her from reaching her climax. He threw her hand down harshly and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. He pressed his mouth to her pussy and started flicking his tongue back and forth across her clit. He sucked on her, while she grunted trying not to scream in ecstasy.

Leo almost fell over, he took off his pants so fast.

Leo went around her arched body, over to her head and shoved his 7 inch dick into Calypso's mouth.

"Suck that." he commanded.

Leo thrusted into her mouth hard and she gagged. He held the back of her head and kept it on his dick, so she couldn't escape. He humped her face and she continued to gag. Calypso loved being told what to do by Leo, it made her feel secure.

Percy stuck his tongue into the opening of her lips. In and out he played with Calypso.

Calypso could barely think, she was being sucked and she was sucking. She couldn't breathe all she knew was extreme pleasure. She moaned, the sound muffled by Leo's dick.

Her hips began to vibrate and she shook with no control. She came. She came so hard, it covered Percy's face and his eyebrows had her juices in them.

Percy licked his lips and purred.

Leo sprayed his sperm into her mouth and left his limp dick in her mouth, forcing her to swallow it.

After she swallowed all of it, Percy said, "Clean up your mess." Meaning his face and chest.

Leo jerked off, watching Calypso lick her own cum off Percy, she wiggled her ass right in front of Leo. Leo had an irresistible urge to smack it, so he did. Calypso stopped and cried out in surprise.

"Did I tell you to stop, bitch. Keep licking until I'm clean." growled Percy.

Leo wasn't sure if Percy would go for the spanking bit, but he did, so he went with it. Leo brought his hard calloused hand Calypso's left ass cheek.

"Oowww." cried Calypso.

Leo kept spanking her until her ass was bright pink and tender. Leo stuck his middle finger into her pussy, with no warning. As he suspected, she was sopping wet.

"Ooohhh." Calypso exclaimed.

Leo shoved two more fingers in, man she was tight. Calypso shook underneath Leo's hold.

Percy now was pinching and sucking Calypso's nipples.

Calypso stuck out her ass out even more and Leo took this as invitation to start fisting Calypso. Leo wasn't very hands weren't big, but Leo balled his fist and punched into Calypso's small pussy.

Calypso shut her eyes tight and scrunched up her face, to try to stop shaking but she was done for. She came again covering Leo's hand and and forearm. She screamed out loud.

Percy had removed himself from under Calypso and picked her up. He grasped under her legs, pulling her off Leo's fist. Calypso wrapped her legs around Percy's waist, He lined up her pussy with his dick and pushed into her. He bounced Calypso up and down on his dick. Calypso made guttural ohs.

Percy had never fucked anyone so tight, Annabeth was tight, but not like this. Calypso's walls clenched his dick, Percy grunted, he held Calypso in place and began to thrust into her, hard.

Calypso screamed in pleasure.

Leo watched in awe, Percy's muscles were bulging and as he pushed into Calypso and he was moving so fast, his balls were a blur.

Calypso's insides hurt and she was numb, but she loved it. She shrieked half in pain, half in pleasure. Her eyes watered as Percy penetrated her. Leo was smacking Calypso's ass again and she squirmed on Percy's dick, helping it go farther in. Her ass was so sensitive from her previous spanking.

Percy dropped her on the ground and came all over Calypso's face and hair. She wiped her face off with her hand and licked it.

Leo was on the ground and motioned her on him, he was underneath her and he kissed her passionately. He put his dick in her and she began to ride him. She hopped on Leo's dick and grinded into it.

Soon she felt hands on her hips from behind. Percy stuck his thumb into her asshole.

"OH MY GODS!" Calypso screamed.

Percy spit on her asshole and on his dick and thrust into her.

Calypso was trying to get away but Percy grabbed her and forced her down on Leo's dick.

"Noooo!" Calypso screamed.

"Yes slut!" Percy growled back.

Percy got inside her again, she attempted to get up, but Percy didn't allow it. He drove into Calypso while Leo bobbed up and down from under her.

Calypso's asshole wouldn't let Percy in without a fight. Everytime Percy pushed his shaft in, Calypso's ass would try to push it out. Percy didn't stand for it, he forced his penis in and began thrusting in and out.s

Calypso couldn't take it, she'd never been fucked in her ass, let alone while being fucked in her pussy.

"I can't-"

Leo shoved his hand into her mouth and said, "Shut up, you, whore!"

Percy didn't go easy on her, he fucked her hard. She had tears in her eyes but, he didn't care.

Percy put his index finger in her pussy along with Leo's dick. Then he took it out and pulled his monstrous dick out of her ass and pressed it into her pussy. Leo grunted and so did Calypso.

Percy was humping her so hard, that his balls were slapping against Leo's, it hurt a little, but Percy pushed through it.

"What the fuck?" a voice behind them called out.

Percy whipped around and saw Travis Stoll behind him.

Leo beckoned him forward, "Fuck her ass, while we do her pussy."

"Ummm." Travis looked unsure.

"Just get the fuck over here." Percy commanded

Travis walked over, took off his pants and climbed onto the sweating body of Calypso. He put his 7 inch cock in Calypso.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, oooowwww!" Calypso was crying now.

Travis was about to pull out, but percy put another two fingers in along with Travis' thick penis, so he kept going.

Calypso's head throbbed, she hurt so bad.

The three guys gave no mercy, each pounded her until they came. Percy finished her off in her asshole and chuckled. His balls slapped against Calypso's clit and she vibrated with pain and a ticklish feeling.

"You slut."

Calypso came so many times, she lost count. When Percy finally pulled out of her, she tried to get up but fell down.

Calypso was so cum covered Percy took pity and used his powers to clean her off, but left he ass, pussy and tits cum covered as they were. Leo set fire to Calypso's clothes and all three boys left the scene.

Calypso stood up shakily, her holes throbbing. She waddled to where she left her clothes but only a pile of ash was there.

"Damn, you, Leo!" she shouted

Calypso walked to the Atlas cabin in pain, she waddled more than walk and cum flowed down her legs, her pussy was full of it. Atlas cabin was cabin number 32 and was the newest edition to the camp, which also meant it was the farthest.

A couple of Apollo guys wolf whistled and a son of Hebe smacked Calypso's ass. Calypso got inside her cabin, got to the shower and collapsed under the water.


	2. Piper

**You guys liked the rough sex in the first one, should I continue with it?**

Jason snuck around to the back of the Aphrodite cabin, he and Piper had been planning this for weeks, but since their argument, they hadn't spoke. When Leo told him about Calypso, Jason made the mistake of saying, "I wish I had been there." Piper got mad for no reason, she freaked out and went ape shit on him. Jason hoped Piper would go for tonight.

He knocked on the third window in the back of the cabin, he waited for a minute and decided he should leave, but just then Piper stepped out of her window.

She looked gorgeous, her hair was braided with jewels from Hazel and she had her blue harpy feather in her hair, from their time on the Argo II. She had on a skimpy dress on and had a bag on her shoulder.

Piper came out of her cabin, but she still looked pissed. Sometimes Piper scared Jason, Jason reached for Piper's hand, but she ignored the gesture.

"Let's go." Piper said. Jason didn't know if she meant to, but she said with power in her voice and Jason had no choice except to comply.

Jason led them to his cabin, as soon as he stepped inside Piper tore off her dress and Jason took off his clothes. Piper embraced him and started to suck on and lick his lips. Jason might have been in his home court, but it was obvious that Piper led this session of love. Piper made out with him so roughly, it was hard to breathe.

Piper was fed up with cocky boys, they didn't know how it felt to feel helpless and Jason laughing at Calypso, that was the last straw.

Piper pushed Jason onto the two twin beds Jason had set up for them. Jason waited as Piper rummaged through her bag, she found what she was looking for. She held up a pair of handcuffs, Jason assumed they were for herself, but Piper said, "Put these on." using charmspeak, so Jason had no choice, but to do as she said.

Jason had his hands above his attached to the bedpost, with Piper looking at him, cruelty twinkling in her eyes. Jason laid face up on the bed and his cock was erect and stood straight up, it was embarrassing.

Piper walked around to his face and slapped his cheek, "Doesn't feel so good now, does it?"

Jason didn't answer. Piper climbed on to of him and sat on his face. Her pussy was wet, she was extremely aroused at Jason, especially his dick. It stood at 9 inches long and pretty thick, straight up.

"Lick it, come on suck my pussy." Piper commanded.

Jason was good at this, but the smell of her arousal was very pungent, he held his breath as he licked her clit. He had a very sensitive nose and strong scents caused him headaches. When he stopped for breaths, Piper grinded her pussy on him.

"Don't stop." she gasped.

Jason began sucking on her pussy lips, he stuck his tongue into her and bit at her clit, causing her to shake. Jason sucked on her and kissed her pussy. He sped up his process, he licked and ate out her vagina. She began to vibrate and started to cum, she let out a scream and then she relaxed, but Jason wasn't done. He opened his mouth as her cum poured into it. He sucked it from her and began roughly biting her clitoris, causing her to jolt.

Piper sprang off of him, she kissed his face and licked some of her cum off his face.

Piper stroked his dick, she began licking the top of it, she opened her mouth and began suck on it, but as soon as Jason got comfortable with the feeling she stopped.

Piper lined up her vagina with his dick and sat down, a moan escaped her lips, she held onto Jason's shoulders and began squatting up and down on Jason.

Jason loved it, she was so tight, her walls clung to his dick as she grinded on his cock.

"Oh unh." he gasped aloud.

Piper smiled as she moaned, she pushed on him and she began to squeeze his balls.

"Don't-" Piper squeezed harder, "Ow."

Jason then got an idea, if he zapped his cuffs with lightning, they might break, but he didn't want Piper to notice. He wanted to catch her by surprise so she couldn't charmspeak him.

Jason began moaning loudly, so she couldn't hear him zap his handcuffs, when they fell off, Piper didn't even look up, Jason was free.

He grabbed Piper's hips and flipped her over like a ragdoll.

"Wha-"

He pushed into her tight pussy causing her to groan, it stopped her words. Just to be sure Jason stuffed his hand into her mouth, with Jason's other hand he grabbed around her neck and began pounding her as fast as he could.

Piper forgot about being mad and just laid there as he thrust deeply into her, she began to cum and she screamed.

Piper's face turned red as he held onto her neck, so he let go, now Jason fondled her tits. He started sucking on them. Piper closed her eyes as Jason grinded her, there was no mercy. Again and again he pounded her pussy and every time he pulled out he grabbed her hips and pushed himself back in.

Piper felt her hole being drilled, Jason and Piper had had sex before, but not like this. Piper came again and this time, so did Jason.

"Oh shit, I didn't wear a condom."

"What the fuck, Jason!" Piper yelled.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Jason said. He was already hard again from the sight of their cum dripping out of her pussy.

Jason flipped her over, so her ass was up. He put both of his thumbs into her asshole, Piper cried out. Jason used Piper and his cum as a lube. He gently pushed his cock into her ass. He slowly pumped in and out.

Piper's breathing was ragged, but she liked it, being fucked in her ass hurt sometimes, but Jason knew how to get her going.

Piper's asshole gripped his shaft and as he fucked Piper she pushed back onto him wanting more. His cock filled Piper's tight ass, her moans filled Jason't ears and he started to thrust harder into her extremely tight ass.

Jason sped up a little he went in and out of her fast and Piper didn't mind, it felt good. Jason's balls slapped against her clit and the sounds of juices from her ass popping as Jason fucked her, got her so hot, she began to cum again.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, OH MY GODS!" she came again and so did Jason in her ass.

They both stopped, Jason collapsed on top of Piper, he was exhausted.

"What if-" Piper stopped herself.

"Then we have a baby, who cares, we can live in New Rome and raise it and have more children," Piper turned to face him, Jason patted her belly, "If we have a baby, we made it out of love and that's all that matters."

"I love you, Jason Grace." Piper whispered.

"I love you too, Piper McLean." Jason whispered back.


	3. Hazel

**Help me out here, what should the baby be named and what gender? Sorry no sex this chapter, but there is more to come, don't worry. This is a linking chapter.**

*3 Months Later*

Annabeth and Piper strolled down the mixed brick road in New Rome. It had been confirmed that Piper was in fact pregnant, you could tell. They were looking at the houses for sale and after that they were going to meet Reyna for coffee.

Piper was a little scared of the fact that in 6 months she would be a mother, Jason was excited. He was out with Percy, they were looking for things for the baby. Percy also planned to stop by at Frank Zhang's house.

Annabeth couldn't wait for the baby. Piper and Annabeth obsessed over it, though Annabeth knew not to push to hard on the subject. She knew Piper is afraid, but even the gods are excited, Aphrodite has visited twice in the last month. Jupiter is telling Jason what he should name it.

Piper didn't know who better to be her child's godmother than Annabeth. Piper wanted Leo to be the godfather, but she wasn't sure, every time he past Piper, Leo would call Piper fatty or he'd flick her stomach and claim he was checking for a heartbeat.

(A.N this is 6 years in the future from the end of the giant war.)

Piper was tired of looking at houses, each one made her situation seem more real. Annabeth noticed this and decided it was time to take a break.

"Hey, let's go to the cafe a little earlier, ok."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." panted Piper.

They walked into the cafe and asked for coffees. Reyna met them at a table inside.

"Oh my gods, Piper! You look so good." Reyna exclaimed.

Piper swung her hips and smirked, she kicked out her feet.

"My fat ass or my cankles?"

"Oh, stop!" Reyna cried.

"You see a place you like?" Reyna asked Piper.

"Uhh" Piper thought.

"Well not yet, but Percy and Jason are looking by Frank and Hazel's, how are they, by the way?" Annabeth told Reyna.

"Frank is good, but he's having trouble with Hazel." Reyna replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Piper asked.

"Look at that one, Jason."

"Whoa."

"That's our 14th house on the list." Percy informed Jason.

"Dude, is that too many?"

"Nah, it can't be, you want choices don't you.?"

"Aww shit, we were supposed to be a Frank's ten minutes ago."

They entered Frank and Hazel's house.

"Yo dude long time, no see." Percy said as Frank welcomed into his home.

"Hey, guys." Frank greeted them.

"Wow your house is amazing." Jason remarked.

"Well having a girlfriend that can summon gold on command is helpful."

Frank led them to the kitchen, "So where's Hazel?" Asked Percy.

"I don't know, Arion needed her for something."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Hazel, I have a problem…"

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Well, you know her being from the 40's and all, well she won't have sex with me."

"Oh that's easy, just stick it in her, that usually gets them going." Percy said.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Frank said, "She said she wants it to be when we have a baby."

"Oh, well maybe you guys have to build up to having sex, maybe focus on pleasuring her. If she likes it she'll want more." Jason said.

"Umm… pleasure?" Frank inquired.

"Yeah," Percy jumped in, "Like sucking her pussy and fondling her breasts and making out."

"Oh, that." Frank recalled.

Percy began naming porn websites, "Study it."

"-Wow." Frank breathed.

-Time Skip-

Frank coaxed Hazel into bed. When Hazel laid down, he began kissing her neck and her cheeks.

"Oh, Frank, come on, you know what I said."

"I know, this is for you. I respect your view on sex."

Frank kissed down to her breasts, he began to lift her pajama shirt. Her breasts were small, but perky. Frank kissed both and sucked on them.

"Ohhh." Hazel moaned.

Hazel loves Frank, but sex was supposed to be an act of extreme love, in which you hope to make something out of it, hence a child, not something you do when you're bored. She and Frank had gotten into many arguments about this.

This felt so good to Hazel, but she would stop it if it got too far.

Frank began taking down Hazel's panties.

"Ummm…"

"I know, I know, Hazel. It's ok"

Frank touched her clit, Hazel recoiled, her innocent pussy wasn't used to the feeling of male hands. Hazel gently pushed herself towards Frank.

"Sorry-"

"It's fine, I love you Hazel, if you want to stop just say."

"Ok." Hazel whispered.

Frank began rubbing her clitoris.

A ticklish sensation fled through Hazel. She didn't want to admit it but she liked it.

Frank sped up, he fingered her pussy faster.

Hazel reached down to stop, but she restrained herself.

Frank didn't pause, he used the tip of his finger, to gain more speed. He pressed down on her clit, but he didn't stop flicking her pussy.

"Ooooo- ummm- ahhhhhh."

Hazel screamed, while she squirted upward, into Frank's face. Frank quickly wiped off his face and brought his mouth to Hazel's pussy.

Frank flicked her clit with his tongue, he stopped, only to suck on Hazel's pussy lips.

Hazel was vibrating again, she tried to stop, but it wasn't possible, she was growing nearer to cumming again. Hazel moaned as Frank pleasures her.

Hazel couldn't touch her pussy, so she grabbed the back of Frank's head and smushed it into her cunt.

"Ohhhh, fuck." Hazel clamped her hands over her mouth, "sorry." She said in a small voice.

Frank didn't respond, he was busy sticking his tongue into her pussy. Hazel's virgin pussy clung to his tongue. He slirped up the juices, Hazel not voluntarily, leaked.

Hazel came again and screamed while doing so.

"Oh gods, oh my gods!" She shook and arched her back.

Frank stopped, he moved up Hazel's body and began making out with her. His mouth had her cum in it and he shared it with Hazel. As he kissed Hazel, his hand found its way back to her clit.

Frank stuck one finger up her pussy.

"Ohhhhh, ummm Frank, I don't think-"

He stuck his middle finger in with his index.

"Frank- please stop, I'm not-"

Frank pushed his fingers in so fast every time they went in, Hazel screamed. Hazel's pussy began shooting out fluid, it covered the bed.

Hazel slapped Frank, "I said stop."

She stormed out of the bed naked, Frank couldn't help but watch as her dark ass jiggled as she walked.

Frank felt bad, but also accomplished.

Hazel was embarrassed, it looked like she peed, stomped to their couch and collapsed on it. Hazel wasn't sure when she'd do it again, but she was sure it would be soon.

It had felt good, her vagina still tingled. It missed Frank's presence, but Hazel was still pissed at Frank, for making her seem like a child. She couldn't help herself squirting, but she didn't like that she did it so much and so easily.


End file.
